Stages
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: What do you do if you care a lot for someone and see your wishes fullfilled just to be hurt badly in the next second? What other option do you have than hurting this person in return? LoganJean story! CHAPTER 6 is up! Complete!
1. 1 Love and Pain

_So, to get my head free a bit and continue with Changes, I came up with the idea to write a small story in between. Maybe 4 or 5 parts only. If you like it I'll go on with it. ; ) So review and let me know!_

**Stages**

**Part 1 : Love and Pain**

Slowly and paying attention not to wake her, Logan got up. Stretching his muscled, he yawned before he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Blinking against the sun, he looked down on her still sleeping form. Immediately Logan's eyes softened, while a warm feeling spread in his chest. He definitely was the happiest man on this earth. Smiling, he walked over to the bathroom; he really needed a shower. He closed his eyed while hot water was running down his body. Cracking his neck, his thoughts drifted off to the sleeping beauty in the next room. Smiling happily again, Logan took the shampoo into his hand and began to take care of his thick dark hair.

They were in Canada for the fourth day by now. Charles had wanted them to contact two mutants and bring them to the institute. Since they couldn't find them they had gotten the order to return home today. Of course he was glad to get out of the hotel room and return to what he called a home now. Still, he didn't dare to imagine how Scott would react if he got to now the truth. Well, in fact he didn't care… From the moment Jean and he had entered the Blackbird, he had flirted with her shamelessly; knowing that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. It was long no secret anymore that they shared a deep affection. After kissing once, she's made clear that she belonged to Scott and wouldn't leave him. Logan had accepted this. She meant far too much to him than he would risk losing her forever. Even if it was very hard for him to watch her and Scott, he'd accepted her decision. For eight months now they shared a very deep friendship. Being there for the other of someone to talk to was needed or just joking around with each other, he'd respected and enjoyed their growing friendship; knowing that they were very close. Still, he longed for her. It had become harder and harder for him to tame the beast within him, to control the desire she set free… Until Logan had smelled it…

Three months ago, they'd sat at the table for breakfast together with others and his nose had caught the scent. Scott had smelled different. His scent was mixed with something else, which was definitely not Jean's loving scent which drove him crazy. Looking piercingly at the man in front of him, it had hit Logan hard as the mansions newbie Emma Frost entered the kitchen. His nose had immediately recognized her scent, even if Logan hadn't met her before. He'd caused confusion among the others, since he'd accidentally began to growl threatening. Jean had looked at him with a cocked eyebrow; bewilderment clearly mirrored on her face. Finally, he'd known why one-eye's scent was wearing off on her. Logan hadn't said anything, not even as she told him one night that their relationship was more than bad lately.

Logan stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the pile. After his hip was covered, he used a second one to dry his hair. Besides him flirting with her and hinting to his desire with some dirty jokes, Logan hadn't pushed her. He'd wanted her to come to him voluntarily; by her own free will. While searching for the two mutants, Jean had done her best to reject him, but Logan knew better. His nose and senses were never wrong about it…, he had known immediately by catching her scent that there was nothing going on between her and her fiancée for probably quiet some time. He was more than willing to give her what she wanted,; even more than that if she just let him. After sharing the hotel room together for three days, he'd pretended to be no longer interested in her. They'd walked over to a small bar, looking for the mutants, but he also wanted to test her. Logan had started to flirt with some girls who'd shown interest in him and after a while, Jean had stormed out of the bar; nearly shattering the door to pieces. It was obviously her reaction to the blonde woman kissing him. Politely, he'd excused himself and went after her, just to notice that all hell broke lose when he'd reached their room. After yelling at each other for about half an hour, she'd suddenly began to push him against the door and kiss him all over. And this again had resulted into a night of the best and hottest love making he'd ever experienced. Not only their bodies had fit perfectly to each other, they'd also been able to share their thoughts and emotions mentally. Everything had just been perfect. It had felt right; as if it was just meant to be…they just belonged together.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Logan put the towel away an left the bathroom. Taking the telephone into his hand he leant against the wall and looked out of the window.

XXX

Heaving a deep sigh, Jean turned around and opened her eyes blinking. Her nose caught the smell of coffee and bread rolls and she smiled before she sat up. "For me?" she asked softly and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Only for you," Logan smiled softly and kissed her affectionately. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Damn right!" Jean smirked and crossed her legs, while covering her body with the sheets. While they ate in silence, they exchanged tender and loving looks. Jean's eyes caught the two roses on her bedside table. "They, too?" she asked and blushed slightly. She couldn't even remember the last time Scott had given her any presents; not even flowers. She sighed as she inhaled the scent of them and closed her eyes briefly. She could still feel the heat of the night within her. Never before had she experienced such strong emotions during a love making. Especially not with Scott. She opened her eyes as she thought about it; being aware of Logan watching her. She couldn't even remember the last time Scott and her had gotten that far… Jean looked at Logan closely. Even if she'd always imagined that he was passionate and wild, he's also surprised her a lot with his soft and gentle side.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly since she was staring at him.

She waved off. "Nothing… Thanks for the roses," she said smiling happily. "I'll go and shower."

"'Kay. I'll get our bags in the meanwhile." Logan got of the bed and took his bad in his hand as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the caressing of his sensitive sport right under his ear. "You smell good," she murmured and he smirked.

"I always do, darlin'." He turned around and pulled her close for another passionate kiss.

"True!" Jean smiled before she became serious again. "We still have to discuss how to behave."

Cocking an eyebrow, he let go of her. "_Behave_!"

She broke eye contact and crossed her arms in front of her chest; obviously feeling uncomfortable and keeping distance. "I mean when we get back to the mansion."

Logan stepped back and kept his eyes on her. "And how do you plan to…_behave_?"

"I don't want Scott do notice anything, Logan…" Jean looked at him in despair. "The best thing would be if we act as if nothing happened and…"

"Are you nuts?" he said aloud and made her wince. "You want me to forget it and just act as usual!" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes," Jean said more self assured. "Logan, it was just…"

"Oh, stop it, Jean!" Logan nearly yelled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me this shit! You know perfectly well that this wasn't _just_ sex!"

She swallowed and avoided his gaze. Her heart was racing. "I'm not leaving Scott for you, Logan. If that's what you want."

He snorted and bit his lip. Shaking his head he looked away, while she just shattered his heart to pieces. "Did ya get what I said to ya at night?" he suddenly asked and put his hands to his hips while looking at her angrily. "I said I _love_ you, Jean! So, do you really believe that I can just forget about this?" He shook his head again. "Sorry, but I can't!"

Getting angry because of his stubbornness she returned the angry look he gave her. "Not my problem. But you're _not_ gonna tell anyone about it. You heard me, Logan!"

Slowly, he stepped forward. Smirking, while his muscled tensed in anger, he eyed her like a wolf did with his prey. "Did you just give an order or was it more a threat, eh?" he asked her through gritted teeth; his voice being alarming low.

"Whatever…"

He chuckled. "I bet Cyke was glad that ya were gone for a few days…"

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him questioning. "What do you mean?"

Logan smirked; ready to hurt her as much as she just did ti him. "Come on, Red! Are you really so naïve that you haven't noticed he beds the blonde icy bitch?"

"How dare you!" Jean hissed furiously and wanted to hit him in the face, but he caught her arms. "You're a damn asshole, Logan! How dare you talking about Scott like that!"

"Because it's the truth, darlin'", Logan hissed back, anger clearly written on his face. "What do you think why he didn't touch you for quiet some time, eh?"

Outraged she fought against him physically until he let go of her. "You would say anything to get me into your bed, wouldn't you?" she asked him coldly, her face only a mask of anger. "This was the biggest mistake in my life…"

Logan's eyes darkened and he pushed her roughly out of his way. Jean landed on the bed and looked up; her pain still behind her mask. "If you're itching again and are badly in need don't even dare to come to me or look at me _ever_ again!" he hissed coldly and took his bag into his hand, before he turned around towards the door. "I'll leave in 30 minutes. Be ready or walk back home!" Jean winced as he slammed the door shut behind him.


	2. 2 Rage and Temptation

**Stages **

**Part 2: Rage and Temptation**

After a flight back in terrible silence and with Logan, who absolutely ignored her, next to Jean, they arrived back home just in time for dinner. Ororo came down the stairs as the front door opened and Jean stepped in followed by Logan. "Hey, you're…," Storm began as he slammed the door shut behind him and walked past both women. Without paying attention to them he climbed up the stairs, Ororo's eyes had followed him until he was gone, before she turned. "Gosh, what's wrong with him?" she asked puzzled as she suddenly noticed Jean's look. "Jean? What happened?"

The red head only looked at her briefly, before she shook her head and turned around. "Nothing," she only said barely audible.

Ororo watched her with a cocked eyebrow and her hands on her hips. "Dinner's ready. We're waiting for ya!" she called after her before she walked down the hall.

Later, they sat together in the large dining room. The Professor as usual at the head of the table, while the younger students sat at the end. The older ones and the X-Men sat right next to Charles. Ororo kept on watching Jean. She knew something must have happened between her and Logan. Both mutants rarely fought with each other, nor had she seen Logan so pissed off in months. Her eyes switched to Scott and Emma Frost, who sat right next to Jean. She noticed that Scott hardly talked to his fiancée. Also his hug when he had welcomed her back home was rather chilly. Ororo wondered what was wrong between them. Her friend had told her two months ago that her relationship with him had become normal business. How she missed the man he was before, that she felt lonely even if she laid next to him.

Suddenly, Storm looked up as a still pissed looking Logan entered the room. His casual seat next to Jean was still empty. She noticed that he was aware of it and heard him snorting, before he walked over to the table. Everyone stopped eating and watched in confusion when he took his plate into his hand, piled up some food on it and turned around; leaving the room again. The mutants exchanged glanced, while Storm wrinkled her brows. She noticed that Jean stared on her plate and was biting her lip. She knew her long enough to know that this was a sign for something being seriously wrong…

After dinner, she took Jean by the hand and ignored her protests. Pulling her upstairs to her room, Storm closed the door behind her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What happened, Jean?" she asked again and looked at the read head piercingly.

"Nothing," the other woman said again and ignored the look her opposite gave her.

"Come on, stop telling me that!" Ororo said louder and stepped forward. "Logan is clearly pissed off because of you. I haven't seen him so mad for months, Jean! Especially never with you. So what the hell happened between the two of you up there?"

Jean bit her lip. She walked over to the window while her hand was playing with her necklace. She tried her best to stay calm, but her heart couldn't betray anyone.

"Come on. You know you can tell me," she heard Storm say calmly. "Logan and you were so close. There must have been something very big to make him behave like that…"

Turning around, Jean swallowed hard while tears gathered in her eyes. Immediately Ororo knew that she'd been right.

XXX

It was at least his fourth or fifth beer this evening. Logan sat in the front of the large TV; empty bottles surrounding him. He had no idea what exactly was running in front of him. Lost in thoughts, he turned his bottle while his eyes were staring at the screen without seeing anything for real.

For the first time ever he opened up to someone. To someone who meant everything to him and she told him straight ahead to forget what happened. Growling he threw the bottle against the wall; smashing it to pieces. It would never happen again. He would never ever share his true feelings with anyone again and give everything he had to be pushed away afterwards. He couldn't even tell her how much she'd hurt him. She'd truly torn his heart out of his chest. He hadn't only opened up to her and had shown his true self, he'd also told her that he loved her with all his heart… Something he'd never done before and would definitely never do again. He would go back to his old habits: not caring about anyone else and living his own way of life without letting anyone touch his heart. In that way he wouldn't get hurt or had to share his life. And if he needed physical contact, he would do it as before he came to this place: just or one night and leaving before the other one woke up.

"Hey Logan!" he suddenly heard someone saying next to him and turned his head. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Eliza; a blonde skinny student of the mansion who kept on staring at him with her blue eyes. No matter if it was during his classes, at lunch or when he met her somewhere. Without saying anything in return, he watched her walking around the sofa, before she sat down next to him with a bright smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked innocently, while she _accidentally_ pulled up her anyhow very short nightgown; exposing her long legs. Logan cocked an eyebrow before his eyes returned to her face. She still smiled at him. "All alone?" she added and began to play with a strand of her long hair.

Logan wrinkled his brows briefly. "What do you want, kid?" he asked her even if it was absolutely obvious what she wanted. She always tried to flirt with him or had this seductive smile on her lips. Just like now. He'd always ignored this before. For _her_. Now he just didn't care…

She shrugged playfully. "_Joining_ you…maybe." She said, emphasizing the first word lasciviously.

He smirked. He had noticed it. "Maybe?" he asked playfully and tilted his head.

"Depends on you," she gave back grinning and laid a hand on his leg.

Looking down on it, which she began to stroke, he thought about it for a moment. Sure she was very attractive, but he didn't want Xavier's wrath hitting him after he found out. "How old are you, kid?" he asked her and eyed her suspiciously.

"Old enough, Logan," was everything she said.

"_How_ old?"

Eliza sighed and bent forward; stopping only centimeters from his face. "19", she whispered. "Don't shit your pants, Logan. I don't want a new boyfriend!" Her eyes flashed while she looked at him with a charming smile.

"Pretty blunt, eh?" he asked her smirking and met her gaze again. She grinned and traced his features, while she kept her eyes on his.

"But you like it."

"Hm," he grunted. "How can ya tell?" he asked her playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her eyes for a moment; eying his groin grinning. "Well, I could show you," she purred while biting her lip and looking into his hazel pools again.

Logan looked at her closely while she began to stroke his neck seductively. She really had an impact on him. He couldn't deny this and she had already noticed it. Maybe it was because he drank a lot or really because he just didn't care anymore. The only thing he knew was that he was no longer thinking with his brain. Finally, he got up and pulled her with her. If there were any consequences, he didn't care. At least it would help him to forget for a moment…

**That was the second part. I have written up to part 6 now. 6 will be the last. Thanks for the nice reviews! ; ) Hope you like this one too, even if it's rather short.**


	3. 3 Conversation and Shock

**Stages**

**Part 3: Conversation and Shock**

"You did what!" Ororo shrieked and turned away from the window, out of which she had looked the whole time while Jean was talking. She looked at her friend in shock who sat cross-legged on her bed and was a real picture of misery. The red head sobbed and blew her nose. "Gosh, Jean," the standing woman ran a hand through her hair. "How can you do this to him?"

Confused, Jean looked up. "You're…you're not mad because I slept with him?" she asked puzzled.

"Com eon," Ororo replied with a cocked eyebrow. "The two of you are doing this little dance for quiet some time now. So it doesn't surprise me!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Still I can't believe that you're so cruel!" she added accusingly.

"What do you mean _cruel_?" the red head asked in return. "All I wanted was that it stood between us…"

"That's the point, Jean!" Storm said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "This man loves you with all his heart. And for the first time ever he opened up to someone and even shares his feelings and what do you do?" she asked her harshly. "You stab him right through the heart!"

Angrily, Jean jumped off the bed. "He claimed that Scott has an affair with Emma! Logan would do anything to get me for himself."

Her opposite only shook her head. "No, he wouldn't!"

She snorted. "How come you know him so well?" she gave back sarcastically. "Did he have a thing going with you, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous, girl!" Storm shot back getting angry. "He only has eyes for you, damn it. He'd do anything to make you happy and you treat him like shit."

"It was a mistake and…"

"No, it wasn't and you know that perfectly we, Jean!" Storm looked at her closely. "You told me yourself what your so called relationship with Scott is looking like currently. And to be honest," she said and looked down. "I think Logan's right about the thing with Emma. I see the two of them so often together. Too often if you ask me." She looked at her feeling almost sorry. "And Logan would never lie to you. Especially not about something serious like that."

Jean lowered her heard while she plucked at the handkerchief in her hand. "But Scott…"

"Jean!" Ororo cried. "Stop talking about Scott! Did he call you once while you were in Canada? Did he kiss you after your return or talk to you once while we had dinner?" Slowly the red head shook her head. "When was the last time he kissed you? Or you got even further, eh?" Biting her lip, Jean sat down again. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Suffering with her, Storm took her into her arms. "As hard as it is," she said calmly, "You have to realize that it is over…"

"But Logan…," Jean said and looked up; tears running down her cheeks. "He's not stable. What if he gets bored and…"

"Jeez, Jean! Were have you been the past moths?" Ororo cried. "He stepped back for you so that you could be with Scott. He'd do anything for you! So what makes you think that he'd get bored of you?" She shook her head. "He loves you. And I'm more than convinced that if he really loves someone then only this one and with all his heart."

"Whatever. I've ruined it. I've never seen him so pissed off." Again Jean plucked at the white cloth in her hands.

"Because he's offended. You hurt his feelings pretty much, I guess." Storm stroked her back. "Give him time and try to talk with him after a while."

"What about Scott?" Jean asked barely audible after a moment.

Storm snorted. "Break off the engagement! At least that's what I'd do. He doesn't deserve you if he really betrays you." After a while Jean finally nodded. "I think you're right." She smiled at her friend sadly.

"See?" Ororo smiled back and took a new handkerchief into her hand to wipe off her opposite's tears. "And now the whole truth!" Jean looked at her in confusion, while Storm smirked. "What's he like?"

"'Ro!" the red head gasped and blushed, but her friend bumped her gently with her elbow.

"Come on! I wanna know." Sitting cross-legged on her bed now, she rested her head in her hand and waited. Grinning, she noticed that Jean blushed even more and began to play with her shirt nervously. "From your reaction I can tell that he's at least good." Jean shook her head. "What!" Storm asked surprised. "Not good?" she added confused. "Or better? Because I doubt that he's bad in bed…"

"Gosh, 'Ro!" Jean cried and got even redder. "Can't we leave it?"

"No, we can't!" the white haired women gave back. "Come on. Bad, good or better?" She grinned even wider now.

"He's…," Jean began and sighed. "…amazing."

"Woohoo!" her friend suddenly made and laughed. "Just as I thought!"

"'Ro, you're so embarrassing," the rd head said jokingly and shook her head.

"Thanks! So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I really don't know…"

"You want to hear my opinion?" Ororo asked her straight ahead. Jean only nodded. "If I had any chance to have a man like Logan," she said completely serious. "I'd leave _anyone_ for him. I mean," she continued after her opposite began to wrinkle her brows. "First of all, he's a real hunk, you can't deny that!" she winked. "Then he'd do anything for you, he can protect you, is not one of those men who says yes to anything and as you said…he's amazing," she grinned. "So how many more reason do you need to be convinced?"

"Jean smiled. "He's slice you into pieces if he could hear you."

"I know," Storm giggled. "In fact he's a softie with a beast hidden within. Or is it vice versa? Anyway, where else will you find someone like him?" She looked at her completely serious for a brief moment. "And if you don't hurry, one of his fan club members will get him!"

"Fan club?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Ororo shook her head. "Nearly every teenage girl here goes crazy if he's around. Especially this Eliza chick."

"This blonde girl?" Jean asked. "She's pretty."

Ororo nodded. "That's the problem. She tried everything to get his attention. I once took part in his class and I tell ya," she shook her head snorting. "The only thing I waited for was that she'd drop her clothes in front of him. That girl really does everything!"

"Well, maybe she's successful one day." Lost in thoughts Jean still played with her shirt.

"Nah," her opposite made and leant back a bit. "He loves you. He doesn't like blonde girl and he wouldn't be so stupid to sleep with a student. You know how Charles would react!" She watched her. "Come on! Don't make such a sad face. Go to him, talk and have a nice, hot happy reunion."

"'Ro!" Jean cried again, but her opposite only winked. "Gosh, I need to get away from here!" She got up ad walked over to the door. "Thanks for listening!" she said smiling with her hand on the doorknob.

"Anytime," Storm gave back. "Now go and talk with Logan. I bet he's brooding and can't sleep anyway."

"I'll try." With one last look on her friend, Jean left the room and walked down the corridor. First she needed to talk to Scott. She needed to know the truth before she could apologize to Logan. Entering their room, she called him, but received no answer. After looking into the bathroom she returned to the door in confusion. Usually, he always laid in bed by now…

Walking down the corridor towards Logan's room, she suddenly stopped as she heard noises out of one room opposite to his. Not knowing why, Jean stepped slowly closer and leant against the wood; listening strained. Her heart kicked into high gear as she recognized the voices within. After all those years she knew perfectly well what _he_ sounded like if he was in the middle of doing _it_. So Logan and Storm were right…she thought. Taking deep breaths, she tried to stop the upcoming tears from falling. With her hands wrapped around her body, she leant against the wall; her head thrown back against it, while her eyes were closed. She felt her heart aching, wondered if she's hurt Logan as much as she felt the pain right now. Despite her attempts, hot tears were soon wetting her cheeks. Holding back a sob, she turned away and walked over towards Logan's room door. Waiting for a few minutes, she calmed herself as good as possible before she wiped away her tears. Raising her hand to knock in his door, she knew that he'd already smelled her. Taking one last deep breath she knocked once. Then twice. Again no response. Just as she raised her hand again, the door was opened roughly.

"What!" Logan bellowed angrily and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Jean had backed off a bit as she noticed his look and that he was only wearing black boxers. She raised her head again and met his distant and cold eyes. "I..," she began as all of a sudden a blonde girl appeared right behind him. Eliza smirked at her arrogantly, before she turned to Logan and gave him a long kiss. "Bye," she purred and gave Jean one last victorious look. Jean watched her leaving in shock. She just couldn't believe what she'd just seen. With widened eyes she turned towards Logan again, who leant against the door-frame and looked at her hatred. "You," she began faltered. "You slept with her!"

"No, we played cards," Logan hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Logan, she's a student!" she said louder than she intended to.

He rolled his eyes. "And if she was someone's wife. What is it to you?" he shot back angrily.

"You can't sleep with a student!" she protested, forgetting for a short moment about why she was actually here.

"I can sleep with anyone I like!" he growled with a very low voice, while keeping his eyes on her. "Do you think I'll wait for you until you're in need again?" he asked her bluntly and she felt immediately offended. Logan nodded towards Emma's door. "As Cyke. Maybe they do a threesome with you."

Jean felt her heart breaking in her chest and swallowed hard. Blinking she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and broke eye contact. "Why are you saying this?" she asked him barely audible.

He shrugged arrogantly. "Why not?"

Wrapping her arms around her body, she looked into his cold eyes. For the first time she realized how much she must have hurt him. He was completely shutting himself off from her. Something he'd never done before. "I came to tell you that I'm sorry…," she began but he only snorted.

Smirking at her he narrowed his eyes even more. "I don't give a shit on it!" Logan hissed coldly. "And now piss off! I want to sleep." With that he slammed the door shut.

**That was part 3. I'll try to upload part 4 soon, too. Thanks again for the reviews. ; ) Glad you like it. Oh, and Logan wasn't drunk, he only drank much. ; )**


	4. 4 Despair and Realization

**Stages**

**Part 4: Despair and Realization**

Jean stared at the door in shock. With her arms still wrapped around her body, she turned around and leant with her back against it. Slowly, she slipped to the ground; pulling her knees close while she rested her head on it and began to cry heavily. The pain she just felt was unbearable. Not only was the man she intended to marry sleeping with another woman in the room opposite to her, she's also just lost her best friend and the only one who really understood her. Everything was her fault. Sobbing she kept on asking herself if it was caused by her that Scott was betraying her. If she did something or didn't do something and he was missing it in their relationship. If _she_ could give him what Jean couldn't. Even if she's no idea what it was… Feeling the pain, she knew now how Logan must have felt. How much she must have hurt him. Shaking her head, she didn't notice that the door opposite to her opened.

"Jean…," Scott said shocked and froze immediately. Slowly, Jean raised her head. Her expression was completely blank. He swallowed hard, knowing that she'd just caught him. "Jean, look I…," he began and came closer; looking directly into her wet green eyes, which mirrored the pain she felt. Watching him, she pulled the ring from her left finger hand and threw it at him, before she ran down the corridor crying heartrendingly.

"Jean, wait!" Scott called but she was already gone. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" someone asked and Emma came into view, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She caught us!" he said panicky and ran a hand through his hair.

Emma only shrugged. "Well, she would have found out sooner or later anyway. Wolverine already knew."

Angrily, Scott faced her. "But I didn't want her to find out about it lie that!"

"She'll get over it," she replied calmly. "And besides…from what I've caught she had quiet some fun with your favorite X-_Man_ up in Canada."

"What!" he asked shocked. "You men they have…"

She only smiled knowingly. "It's not going well between them anyway. So are you coming back inside now?" she asked bluntly.

"I should check on her…"

Sighing she pulled him back into her room. "She'll be fine and I doubt she wants to see you now. Let Wolverine comfort her."

"But…," Scott protested.

"No but's!" the blonde woman gave back and closed the door. "She'll get over it. So stop worrying about her!" Before he could say anything, he felt her lips on his again.

In the meanwhile, Jean was running. Blinded by her still flowing tears she kept on running. She didn't feel the cold on the outside, the snow under her bare feet, nor did she realize that a heavy snowstorm was coming up. She only ran. As fast as she could, as far away as possible. Only her legs, which quitted their work as she bumped against a tree on the ground, stopped her all of a sudden and she fell down on the snowy ground in the wood, which was close by the mansion. A sharp pain jolted through her entire right leg as she twisted her ankle. Crying and sobbing heavily, her body was shaking all over. She wrapped her arms around herself again. Shaking her head she wished that she would die. She wanted the pain to stop, wanted her heart to stop aching and racing in her chest. She'd felt as if she'd lost everything at once. In fact she had… She'd lost her future husband to an attractive blonde woman and she'd lost Logan to the same kind of woman… Sobbing, Jean finally knew that it was because of her. Emma was younger than her, Eliza, too. Maybe she was just no longer attractive to them. Closing her eyes, while her breath was visible in the cold air, she lowered her head to the ground. At least, so she thought, she finally knew the truth…

**I know that one is rather short. But the next one is longer. ; )**


	5. 5 Fear and Guilt

**Stages**

**Part 5: Fear and Guilt**

Far away someone was knocking on his door. And knocking, and knocking and it became louder and louder. Growling, he opened his eyes and stared at it. The knocks became suddenly more intense. Sniffing, he realized that it wasn't her again. Snorting, Logan got up and walked over to the door, nearly falling over the old sheets of his beds, which he'd exchanged after Eliza had left. Or should he rather say after they'd been interrupted? Narrowing his eyes, his hand grabbed the doorknob furiously and pulled the door open. "What!"

"Is she here?" Ororo asked him panicky.

"Who?" Logan asked pissed; his eyes telling her to leave him alone.

"Jean," she said. "is she here?"

"Why should she!"

Ororo could tell by his reaction and look that they'd obviously not talked. "She wanted to talk with you, but hasn't returned. I already asked this cheater and he said she ran away crying," she told him while putting all disgust she could came up with into the description of Scott. "I thought she might have…"

"No, she's not here," Logan cut her off harshly. "Maybe she's sitting in some room crying, what the hell do I know. Go look for her and leave me alone, damn it!"

His opposite crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She has really hurt you, hasn't she?"

"What!" he asked her and narrowed his eyes even more.

Ororo sighed. "Logan, she wanted to apologize to you. I don't know what happened between the two of you again after she left me, but…" She broke off, noticing his smirk and his shining eyes which obviously followed someone he was interested in. Turning around she immediately saw who this person was.

"Hi," Eliza greeted her and smirked back at Logan with a look that told volumes.

Looking at him in disbelief, Storm only shook her head. "Tell me that _this_ isn't true!" Logan only sighed in annoyance. "Damn it, Logan!" she cursed. "Is that your way of dealing with it?" she asked him angrily. "You hurt me so I hurt you back!"

He rolled his eyes. "Go look for her and piss of, Storm!"

"No, I won't!" Pushing the door back, which he wanted to close, and ignoring his threatening growl she turned her head. "Eliza, have you seen Jean?" she called after the girl.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded, while keeping her eyes fixed on Logan.

"And where?" Ororo asked annoyed, fighting the desire to send a lighting bolt into the direction of the seductively smiling girl.

"She ran out of the back door. Don't know what she wants outside…" With one last look on Logan, she disappeared into her room.

"She's outside…?" the white heard woman gasped.

"So you know it. Now piss off!" Logan hissed and wanted to close the door again, but she stopped him once more.

"There is a snowstorm outside, damn it!" she nearly yelled at him and watched him cocking an eyebrow. "She's freezing to death! Is that what you want?" Heavily breathing in panic while her heart was racing in her chest, she swallowed. "Logan!" she said as he disappeared into his room. "We have to go and look for her!"

"No," he replied when he came back and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. "You have to call Hank and the Professor. They've to get back as soon as possible!"

"Why them?" she asked in confusion.

Pulling his leather jacket on he gave her a look. "Because she's outside for at least five hours and very likely needs medical attention!" He pulled the collar up before he turned around. "And get rid off the damn storm!" Shaking all over in fear, she watched him running down the corridor. She could only hope that he would find her…

Outside, Logan pulled the hood of the shirt over his head and raised a hand, trying to protect his eyes against the heavy storm. It was freezing cold outside. He was already shaking from this short moment. Concentrating, he tried to pick up her scent, but couldn't smell her. Narrowing his eyes and trying to see anything through the thick snow, he tried to find her. "Damn, Jean," he cursed. "Where are you?" His eyes caught the trees of the wood. He loved to stroll around there and it was his first place to go if he wanted to be alone. All of a sudden, Logan began to run towards it. He had to trust his instincts with this. Running as fast as he could he stumbled as his feet bumped against something. Catching his fall, he kept on running. He concentrated on everything. Movements, noises, smells, the slightest things… He'd to find her. Stopping, Logan looked around, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Jean?" he yelled and looked to and fro between the trees. Suddenly, his head turned to the right side and he sniffed. The scent he caught was barely noticeable anymore. Closing his eyes he concentrated hard on it. Opening them in a rush again, Logan ran into the direction of it. It was definitely her scent…

Jumping over a tree on the ground, he noticed that the storm had nearly stopped. The view became steadily better until no more new white flakes followed. "Jean," he gasped as he finally saw her leaning against a tree. Stopping breathlessly right next to her, Logan kneeled down and touched her shaking form. She moved her head slowly and looked at him through half closed eyes. "Logan?" she asked barely audible. "I'm really so sorry!" Immediately she began to cry again; causing her body to shake even more than it already did.

"What are you doing you stupid girl!" he asked her harshly and got rid off his jacket and shirt. Quickly he pulled the shirt over her head and wrapped his jacket around her shoulder. "How can you stay outside when it's so freezing cold you silly cow?"

"I hit my ankle," she mumbled through her heavy sobs. "I couldn't get up."

"You could have just said anything mentally, damn it!" he cursed and lifted her up into his arms. Immediately he felt the coldness she was radiating through the clothes. She shook her head weakly. "You told me to piss off, so you wouldn't have come…" She grimaced in pain as she accidentally moved her foot.

"'f course I would," he grunted and began to ran back, holding her tight. He felt her shaking violently. "You'll get sick," she said barely audible, since he was only wearing his jeans now. "Can't get sick. Ya know that," he gave back, while looking down on her already blue and trembling lips and kept on running as fast as possible.

XXX

"You found her?" Ororo shrieked and looked shocked at her friend's lifeless form.

"Get as many blankets as you can find and make hot tea!" Logan said and laid Jean down on his bed, before he disappeared into his bathroom. Soon, Ororo heard water running. Still, she couldn't move, only stare at Jean. "What are you waiting for?" Logan asked her aloud. "Go!" Nodding she disappeared, while he turned the radiator on. "Jean?" he said and bent over her while he began to undress her. "Hey, do you hear me?" Shaking, she slowly opened her eyes a bit. "Stay with me!" he said. "You hear me?" She nodded weakly. After he'd gotten rid off her clothes, he pulled her up and walked over to the bathroom. Carefully, he laid her down in to the bath tube with warm water; supporting her with his arms.

He waited until the water cooled down to much to be of any use anymore. Gently and paying attention to her injured foot, he pulled her up and wrapped her into a towel. Rubbing, he noticed that she was still shaking heavily. "Come on," Logan said and carried her over to the bed as Storm came back.

"The tea still needs a bit," she said before she laid down three wooden blankets. "Everything I could find."

"Did you reach them?" Logan asked and began to tuck Jean into the blankets and sheets.

"No, I couldn't. The storms must have hit something. All lines are dead. I wanted to go to the basement."

"Keep on trying it and bring some salve and bandages with you. She hit her foot," he replied before he got rid of his soaked jeans.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she asked worriedly but he shook his head.

"What happened?" Scott's voice suddenly echoed through the room and he stepped closer.

"She ran away and nearly froze to death," she said through gritted teeth while she was boiling with anger.

"What!" he asked in disbelief and looked down on Jean.

"Get out!" Logan suddenly growled threatening and narrowed his eyes while his muscled tensed.

"What do you think you're doing there?" Scott shot back as he noticed that Logan was only wearing his boxers.

"I supposed he wants to warm her," Storm hissed. "You heard what he said. Go!"

The other man snorted. "Wait a second! Since when is he your property, eh?" he asked angrily and shot a deadly look at his opposite who returned it.

"She's no longer your concern," Logan grunted and his eyes darkened as Wolverine showed up for a glimpse of a second. "So piss off!"

Scott gave a derisive laugh. "Well, she cried in front of your door, pal!" he shot back arrogantly at the growling man. "Do you think because you had her once that you can decide what's best for her?"

With a jump, Logan had grabbed his collar and pushed him hard against the wall. Stopping only inches from the other man's face he gritted his teeth. "She's not longer wearing your ring, isn't she? So you have _nothing_ to do with her anymore!"

"Neither do you!"

Storm looked down in surprise. "Hold on a second!" she said to both men who looked at her. Bending down she listened to Jean's weak voice, before she looked up again. "She wants you to leave!"

Scott smirked at Logan. "See?"

"No," Ororo shook her head. "She wants _you_ to leave!" Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she gave him a hatred look. Before Scott could reply anything, Logan had pushed him out of his room harshly. "Piss off! And don't even dare to get close to her again or I slice you into pieces!" he growled furiously and shut the door in the other man's face.

Returning to the bed he bent down and laid a hand on Jean's forehead. "Bring some anti-fever drug too." He said before he laid down next to her and pulled her close. Storm nodded and left them alone. Worriedly, Logan looked at Jean's shaking form. The radiator had already heated up the room unbearably for him, but she wasn't getting any warmer. Pulling the blankets closer around them, he rolled over; warming her with his whole body now. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear and stroked her heated cheeks gently. He knew it was his fault that she'd ran off. He cursed himself for his stubbornness. She had touched him with her tears before he'd closed the door. He had also heard her crying in front of his door while he had leant against it from the inside. But he didn't want to let her touch his heart again. She had hurt him too much. When she stood in front of his door he wanted to take her into his arms. When she cried in front of it he wanted to open it and kiss her. But he was too proud to give in… Too much a man to admit that he'd made a mistake too. And now he had to face the consequences…

"Me, too," she gave back barely audible and tried to pull him close. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

He saw a single tear running down her cheek. "Me neither," he replied and whipped it away gently. "You getting warmer?" She shook her head slowly. He pulled her even closer and began to stroke her gently. "You're the doc, darlin'. Tell me what to do," he asked her in despair since he couldn't come up with anything else. Suddenly, the door opened again ad Storm came back with a tray in her hand. "Here's the tea," she said and put the tray down on the bedside table. "How is she?" Worriedly she looked at them.

"Not good," Logan said and sat up, pulling Jean with him. He took the cup into his free hand. "Here, drink this." He held it to her mouth and supported her head with the other hand. "Slowly," he added as she began to drink it. Storm took the bandages and the salve into her hands and pulled the sheets and blankets away. Carefully she began to take care of Jean's injured foot. "Gosh, is she cold…," she gasped as she touched her skin. Logan refilled the cup with new tea and put some of the anti-fever drug into it. Carefully he helped Jean to drink it again, while Ororo pulled the blankets over her feet again. "What else can we do to warm her?" she asked him despaired.

"I don't know," he gave back. "Did you reach Hank?"

"No, only the Professor. Hank wasn't with him, but he wanted to call back as soon as possible." She put a hand to Jean's forehead as she heard the phone rang. "That was quick. I'll be right back," she said and ran out of the room towards the next phone.

Logan put the empty cup away, before he laid her down again; placing himself on top once more. "Better?" he asked her while he pulled a strand out of her face.

"A bit," she whispered and closed her eyes tiredly, while he was looking at her frightened.

He noticed that she wasn't as much shaking as before, but still her body felt so cold against his. "Anything I can do?" Logan asked softly and stroked her gently. He rolled over as he noticed that she wanted to change her position. He watched her as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest; snuggling up to him even closer and closing her eyes. "Just hold me," she replied calmly and began to doze off as the warmth began to spread slowly in her body again.

He smiled softly, feeling even guiltier. "I'm doing that the whole time through, darlin'."


	6. 6 End and Beginning

**Stages**

**Part 6: End and Beginning**

Due to the hypothermia, Jean became very sick the day after. After lying in bed for almost two weeks, in which Logan had stayed with her the whole time through while Hank took care of the medical part, she finally felt better. When she woke up one morning, she immediately noticed that she was alone. Usually, Logan lay next to her and was still sleeping. Now she missed his warmth next to her.

Slowly, she sat up and pulled strands out of her face. She still shivered a bit and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before she got up. Holding it tight, she walked down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Ororo said and put down the cup in her hand. "You got up?"

Jean sat down on the stool next to her. "Yeah, I couldn't lie in bed anymore. It's too depressing."

"Understandable after so many days," her opposite replied. "What do you wanna eat?" she added before she filled another cup with tea.

"Thanks," Jean said. "I'm fine with some bread. I'm not so hungry."

"Well, you lost a lot of weight." Storm noticed and took some bread out of the basket. "But Hank said you should start slowly with eating again anyway. So I think it's fine if you only eat a bit." She winked.

"Where's Logan?" Jean asked her calmly and drank some tea. "I missed him."

"Oh, he's in a pretty bad mood today!" the other woman warned her.

The red head wrinkled her brows. "Why?"

Storm put a plate with two marmalade bread down in front of her. "He and Scott had a pretty fight. You should have heard them since they were yelling at each other."

"What was it about?"

Storm gave her a look. "You really have to ask?"

Jean let her had in which she was holding the bread sink. "About me? Why?" she asked. "Scott doesn't really believe that I'm going back to him…"

Ororo shrugged. "Dunno. Well, Logan's at least in the Dangerroom because he was more than close to destroying something."

"Did they hurt each other?" Jean asked worriedly. She knew that Scott was the only one who could make Logan going berserk within seconds.

"Nah, not much. After Scott grabbed Logan's shirt, he'd pushed him roughly aside. But that's it." She watched how her friend looked at her plate in thoughts. "What about you?" she asked her after a while.

Jean met her eyes. "I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant!" her opposite corrected her. "How do you want to go on?"

The other women pulled the blanket closer. "I talk with Scott, pack my things and move out of the room," she explained as if it was the easiest thing on the world.

"What about Logan?" Storm asked her next. "I mean…" She broke eye contact and looked for the right words. "…you know what he did."

Jean nodded. "Yeah I know," she replied. "But…as you said before, I hurt him pretty bad…"

"And he hurt you by sleeping with this blonde…" She broke off. "Sorry, but even if he did everything for you around the clock in the past two weeks, I still can't forgive him!" She shook her head.

Jean nodded again. "We have a lot to talk about, I know that."

"Hey! Why are ya out of bed?" A rather pissed sounding voice suddenly echoed through the kitchen. "You're sick, damn it!"

"I was hungry," she said calmly and looked at him intimidated.

Logan snorted. "Go back to bed before ya get real sick again!"

Ororo gave him a look. "Still pissed, huh?" she noticed and ignored the look he gave her. "You should be a bit nicer to her, you know."

"Whatever," he grunted and took Jean's plate and cup. "Come on, off ya go!" he said to her ad nodded towards the door. Jean met Storm's eyes for a brief moment before she followed Logan to his room again.

He opened the door and let her enter first. He watched her turning around and saw her despaired face. "Logan, really," she said in a tearful voice. "I can't lie in bed anymore…"

"Your sick, Red," he replied intransigently. "Juts because it's the first day ya feel better ya can't just walk around like that."

"But…," she sighed. "Then let me at least get my stuff from my room, okay?" She looked at him pleadingly, while he stared back with his hands on his hips. He hated her going all puppy eyes on him.

"You lie down and stay there afterwards?" Logan finally asked her and she nodded. "Good, ya have five minutes!" Jean smiled at him and left the room.

XXX

Scott sat on the double bed as the door opened. Surprised he looked up. "Jean…"

She only gave him a look before she walked over to the wardrobe. "What are you doing?" he asked and came closer as she began to pull her clothes out of it. "Hey!" He grabbed her hand and made her stop. "What is this?" he pulled her arm away. "What do you think?" Jean gave him a look and threw her stuff on the bed.

Scott watched her despaired. "I'm sorry, Jean. God, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't care!" she gave back while she went on without looking at him. "You should have thought about this before you cheated on me!"

"I know," he replied barely audible and lowered his head. "Jean, please…give me a second chance!"

She looked at his wet cheeks and his begging look, while she pulled her last jeans out of the wardrobe. "No…," she only said before she continued with the drawer.

"But where do you wanna go?" he asked her. "To him? He only hurts you, Jean!"

Jean looked up giving him a sarcastic look. "Believe me if anyone can hurt me more than you have, he deserves a prize!" She threw her complete stuff to the rest and walked over to the bathroom. "I can't even tell you how disappointed I am." She continued. Scott looked down while his heart was nearly breaking. He heard her packing her things into a toiletries bag. When she came out, she dropped it on the bed, too, and pulled a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe. Angrily, she threw her stuff into it. "You know what I keep on asking me?" she asked him, her face a mask of anger and pain. "Why? I can't find an answer to it. Why, Scott?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…," he answered with a whisper.

"Am I not attractive anymore? Am I too old for you?" she added aloud and closed the suitcase roughly.

"Of course you're not!" Scott replied in shock. "What makes you think that?"

Jean gave a derisive laugh. "You're really asking?" she said furiously. "Because my fiancé has an affair with a younger woman! Did you miss something in our relationship? Does she give you something I didn't?" Jean continued while tears gathered in her eyes. "Is it that?" she asked crying. "Because I don't understand it…really!" Scott returned her look. He was also crying. "At least be so honest and tell me!" Jean demanded and sobbed. "Do you even realize how you treated me? As if I was only some good friend of yours and not your future wife! So what is it, Scott?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Jean only stared at him and waited. "I couldn't keep up with you anymore…"

She frowned. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

He shook his head and looked up. "Since your powers are growing you're different…," he explained. "You are far more passionate and powerful, Jean. I'm not like that and you know that…"

Jean stared at him; her expression completely blank while tears were still flowing. "So you're blaming me now? You could have said it!" she shot back barely audible. "Instead you treat me like trash and bed this bitch?"

"I already said I was sorry!" he gave back; despair echoing in his voice. "I was stupid." Scott looked down for a brief moment. Jean only shook her head in disgust before she grabbed the suitcase and turned around. "But you've betrayed me, too!" he suddenly said and she stopped in front of the door. "Emma told me." Jean met his gaze; saw the hurt and sarcastic look he gave her. "So…I assume you had a lot of fun up there, huh?"

She snorted, feeling the anger boiling within her. "You have no right to talk like that!" she hissed. "I slept only once with him and didn't betray you months in a row!"

"But you did sleep with him!" Scott shot back.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "At least he can_ keep up_ with me!"

"He's an animal; Jean! I even wonder that he didn't hurt you," he said through gritted teeth.

Feeling her blood pulsating in her veins, she got angrier with every second. She hated it if someone talked about Logan like that. Especially if he was called an animal. She knew how much it hurt him… "You don't know him! So how do you even dare to talk about him like that?" she said aloud and felt her powers going out of control.

Scott smirked. "You should see that you were only a good screw for him, Jean. So was Eliza… He is an animal!"

Clenching her fist, her eyes began to glow like fire. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she answered. Smirking arrogantly before she met his gaze again she put all her hate into it. "Then I'm an animal too. Because it was the first time ever that I was really _satisfied_!" Ignoring the shocked look of him, she left and returned to Logan's room.

Cautiously, she closed the door and dropped the case next to it. Sighing, Jean ran a hand through her face, suddenly feeling her head aching again. She couldn't believe that Scott thought he'd any right to talk with her in such a rude way. He nearly made her freak out, when he talked about Logan so condescending. He knew nothing about him. Frowning, she realized that the reason for her outburst really was Logan… She'd became protective of him…

"That was more than five minutes, ya know," he suddenly said and closed the door to the bathroom. His hair was still damp; she knew he just came out of the shower. Slowly, he came closer, looking at her frowning. "You cried?" Logan asked softly and watched her turning her head away. He grabbed her arm gently. "Did he hurt you?" Logan asked harsher than he'd intended to.

"He already did, didn't he?" Jean replied and sat down on the bed tiredly. He joined her but kept a distance. He knew that they'd to talk. "I'm sorry," she said all of a sudden.

"For what?" he asked her and cocked an eyebrow.

Lost in thoughts, Jean began to play with her shirt. "For not believing you." She tilted her head a bit. "Everyone thinks he's the perfect man. The knight in the shining armor…" She snorted and shook her head. "I think I believed it. I never thought he'd ever do it…"

Logan bent forward; resting his arms on his legs while he folded his hands and looked down. He wasn't any better, he knew that. She deserved someone who treated her with the respect she deserved…

Suddenly, she began to sob heavily and buried her face in her hands. Confused, Logan looked at her and watched as she clung to him. "Hey," he said softly and put his arms protective around her. Before he even realized it, she said on his lap and buried her head on his neck; her arms tightly wrapped around him. "What did he say?" he asked her calmly and stroked her back.

Still sobbing, she looked up and bit her lip. "Can I…ask you something?" Jean asked through several sobs.

"'f course!" He gently wiped away some tears and noticed that she blushed. She clearly felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

Jean swallowed hard. "In Canada…did I…" It was hard for her to ask it. Her heart beat so strong that she wondered if he could hear it. She looked for the right words. She just had to know it… Still she was afraid of his answer because she knew that he never talked around the bush.

"Did you what?" Logan asked her calmly since she had stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Did I…overtax you?" she asked ashamed; her voice barely more than a whisper.

Logan could only frown. He had no idea what she meant. "When?"

Jean sighed and bit her lip again. Feeling even more uncomfortable than before. "…in bed…", she finally replied looking away.

"Are ya kidding?" he said aloud and looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Is that what this jerk said?" he growled angrily; feeling the desire to kill this guy overwhelming him. Since she didn't react he cupped her face in his hands and looked her deeply into her eyes. "If that boy can't handle a woman like you…it's his problem not yours! You got that?" he said completely serious. "If he can't keep up with ya it's his problem, too. You were amazing! That's all I've got to say, 'kay?" She smiled slightly and leant into his touch. "And now stop making such a sad face!" he teased her. "He doesn't deserve ya if he blames ya for it. It's not your fault, gorgeous!" Again he dried her tears.

"Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'd never lie to you, darlin'," Logan said seriously. "Forget that guy… Ya deserve someone who treats ya with respect!"

She smiled at him sadly and bent forward to kiss him, but he turned his head. Confused, she looked at him. "What's wrong?" He wanted to lift her off his lap, but she stopped him telepathically. "Logan,…what is it?"

He avoided her gaze. "I said someone who treats ya with the respect ya deserve…"

"And?" she asked still feeling puzzled.

Logan sighed frustrated and met her gaze. "I'm not someone like that."

Jean shook her head. "That's not true!"

He gave a short derisive laugh. "Come on! You know that I did it on purpose. Because I knew it would hurt ya," he said angrily.

"I hurt you, too!" she replied calmly. "Logan, you opened up to me and…and I treated you like trash. You had every right to act like that…"

"No, I hadn't!" he shot back. "I had no right to act like I did!"

Jean met his gaze. She saw the pain and anger within them. "You already said more than five times that you were sorry. And I've already forgiven you."

"Five times ain't enough!" he growled and broke eye contact.

Frustrated she sighed. "Gosh, Logan… You're really as stubborn as a brick wall." She shook her head. "It won't change anything if you'd get down on your knew and start begging," she added. "I'm not mad with you!"

"But I'm mad with me!" Logan grunted. Jean gave him an annoyed look. She was tired of it. Before he could do or say anything else, she grabbed his neck and forced him into a deep kiss. Looking into his hazel pools, which were a mixture of confusion, surprise and still anger, she stroked his cheeks. "Enough to convince you?" She saw that he struggled with himself. Part of him wanted to give in, the other part wanted to keep away from her; she knew the hardest punishment for him was not to be close to her. She sighed. "Logan, you're punishing me in that way, too. Don't you see that!"

"Jean, I don't deserve you," he said barely audible.

Jean kissed him again. "I love you, so yes, you do!"

He coked an eyebrow at her; unsure if he'd heard correctly. He wanted to hear those words for such a long time… "You do?"

She smirked softly at him. "I'd never lie to you."

He wanted to say something as it suddenly knocked on his door. He recognized the scent and immediately his heart kicked into high gear. Looking at carefully, he swallowed. "It's her…"

"Eliza?" Jean asked dryly and he nodded. She turned around as it knocked again, before she met his gaze. "Are we fine then?"

Logan shrugged. "If ya really sure of it… I mean…"

"I am!" she cut him off, knowing that he wanted to convince her of him being not worthy again. She got up and pulled her shirt over her head. Breathing in sharply, Logan looked at the woman who only wore her panties now and was getting up. She wrapped the blanket around her body, covering barely her breasts with it.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked her as she walked towards the door.

Eliza's bright smile immediately faded as she looked into Jean's smirking face. "Yeah?" the red head asked her innocently.

Looking down at the woman in front of her, the blonde woman only shook her head. "Nothing… Sorry!" Turning around, she soon disappeared into her room again. After closing the room door, Jean returned with a lascivious smile on her face.

"That was mean!" Logan commented her action, but she only shrugged. "She was mean, too!" she defended herself. Roughly, she pushed the surprised looking Logan back on the bed and pinned him down, while sitting astride on him. His shocked look was already replaced by a wide smirk. "So, now comes my punishment, eh?" he asked her playfully and she smiled down on him; pulling the blanket off her shoulders. Logan felt definitely happy again. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her, how much she completed him. When she bent down to kiss him he looked deeply into her beautifully green eyes. He still couldn't believe that she really wanted him. He promised himself that he would never ever hurt her again. She just meant too much to him… "Guess what" he asked her before their lips met.

"What?" Jean asked him and stopped centimeters from his face.

"The biggest punishment for me would be if ya moved in with me!" Logan said jokingly. "Having you around for 24 hours a day…that'd be really hard to endure… Already gives me a headache if I only think about it!"

She smirked, knowing how he meant it. "So be it!" Jean kissed him passionately, rebuilding the psychic link with him, while she broke the one with Scott forever. She didn't belong to him anymore. It was time to move on and she was ready for it. In fact, she and Logan had much more in common that Jean ever had with Scott. Both shared the same deep passion and loved the other for the simple being. She wanted to share everything with him if he wanted to, as long as they could be together. Breaking the kiss, Jean looked deep into the eyes she'd loved from the first moment their looks had met. "I love you."

Logan smiled at her while he drowned in her emerald pools. "Love ya, too, darlin'!" he said softly before their lips met again.

**END**

_So, that was the short story Stages. Hope you enjoyed it. I am currently writing on Chapter 38 of Changes. This one really gives me a headache. : ( I have a terrible hard time writing it. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading this story and all the nice reviews! ; ) See ya!_


End file.
